EN West Empire
by scouttroop
Summary: Banished in the aftermath of the retrieval mission Naruto now is an emperor of the west, Konoha wants some help from the war against Oto, Kumo and Iwa. Will he help or leave Konoha to it's fate? Featuring the US military which I call Futuristic US Empire.
1. Beginning

**Beginnings**

**This is another new story which I call EN West Empire. I chose to make one I became interested after reading some many western empire stories so this is my version featuring the US military which I call the Futuristic US Empire.**

**Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and I don't own it.**

Elemental nations

In the sky a C-17 globemaster III flies over the wall of the elemental nation leading to the western part of the land.

"Control tower this is guardian 1 requesting permission to land over", the globemaster pilot said in the radio.

"Copy that guardian 1 permission granted out", the control tower said granting them.

The C-17 globemaster lands on the US imperial air force base to delivery supplies and freshman for the US imperial armed force and the Western imperial armed forces. Next to the air force base is the capital city of the Western Empire which was run by an emperor who also was an old friend of theirs. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Throne room

Emperor Naruto sits in his throne wearing black and dark blue samurai armor and next to him is none other than Kyuubi wearing a crimson red samurai armor and Kyuubi is a she.

7 years ago, Sasuke tried to defect to Orochimaru for power so he can kill Itachi ignoring the fact that he wants him for his new body. Tsunade sends him, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee to retrieve him, along the way they encounter Orochimaru's sound 4 and they manage to defeat all 4 of them with a little from Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. With Naruto and Sasuke they went 9 tail mode and curse seal mode and Naruto ended up defeating him and bringing him back. Unfortunately this successful mission was short lived when the power hungry corrupted council chose to banished him for injuring their Uchiha. Everyone except for the US imperial forces stationed there, Ayame, Teuchi, Konohamaru corps, Shizune, Anko and Yugao still supported him, as for Hinata, she already told him that she was in love with him. Gaara and his siblings glared at the entire council knowing that if they do this to Naruto, alliances will be broken, US imperial force were more angered at them. Now today Naruto has built an Empire in the western part of elemental nations with a little help from his US imperial friends.

Konoha

Konoha is now in a very bad way ever since Naruto's banishment it's long time alliance with the Futuristic US Empire ended and so did Suna, Spring, Iron, Snow, Tea and the Wave. Those villages are the ones Naruto helped and now every one of them is heavily guard by US imperial troops and if anyone from Konoha tries to enter will be fired upon. What's worst Konoha was being bombardier by squadrons of B-2 spirit bombers. Tsunade said what they were doing is payback for banishing Naruto and Konoha is nearly in ruins. In the meantime Konoha is now at war with Oto, Iwa and Kumo.

Konoha council room

"It seems Orochimaru manage to formed an alliance with Kumo and Iwa", Tsunade said to everyone in the council.

The only council member who is not present is the warhawk Danzo Shimura because he is dead. Long after the western empires rise to power Danzo was assassinated by the US Empire which was by a m82 sniper which blew his head off and they bombed his underground ROOT anbu base. Everyone then caught a glimpse of the sharingan he harvest from the fallen even the ROOT anbu that still active in secret when they are not suppose to be.

"So what are we going to do Hokage-sama we have no allies ever since we banished the Kyuubi container", Koharu said to Tsunade.

Tsunade regrets her decisions on banishing Naruto but there was not much she can do because of civilian council and shinobi elders too hungry for power. They worship Sasuke so much and forget what Madara Uchiha has done in the past. For Naruto they blindly see him as Kyuubi reincarnated. Sasuke is now a member of the council.

"We can still make one alliance with the Western Empire", Jiraiya said which gave everyone a lot of thoughts.

"That's a good idea Jiraiya we can send a team there to convince the emperor there to give us aid for our war", Tsume said to Jiraiya, she too see Naruto Kyuubi.

"Then it's settled we will send a team to the western empire to convince the emperor aid us on our war", Tsunade said.

'I just hope we can find Naruto there and bring him back', Tsunade thought to herself.

However they have no idea there is an E-3 sentry AWACS is up in the sky and is listening to all that and Naruto is also listening as well because the message is also transmitting from the AWACS.

Western empire

"If you think I will help you in your war, obviously not", Naruto said with an evil smirk in his face.

"So what's the plan Naruto?"

"When they arrive have them captured and brought to me Kyuubi", Naruto said to Kyuubi.

"But until our troops at the gate reports to me of their presence", Naruto said to her.

"I understand Naruto", Kyuubi then leaves the throne room.

"I just hope Hinata will be among them", Hinata might stay with him once she sees him again.

Meanwhile back in Konoha

Tsunade send Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Tenten, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata to the western empire to gain some aid from the emperor who was actually Naruto which is unknown to them but they will come back empty handed because the answer will be a no.

'I just hope I will see Naruto again', Hinata thought to herself.

"Excuse me sensei", Sakura called Kakashi.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Tsunade said US imperial troops are station in the western empire", Sakura said to Kakashi.

"They help construct the capital, at least that's the rumor. We will disguise ourselves as tourist so it will be easy for us to enter the city and gain an audience with emperor", Kakashi said as they kept walking.

"Hey Hinata when this is done want to go on a date?"

Kiba's only answer from Hinata is a super kicked to the face which means Hinata only loves Naruto and no one else.

"OW!" he gets up holding his bleeding nose.

"I don't understand you Hinata why still hold feelings for him, he's Kyuubi, you got to face the fact Hinata!"

"Naruto won't come back Hinata, he's not welcome there anymore", Sakura said to Hinata.

"It's because you support Sasuke so much which ultimately got him kicked out the village, some friends you are!"

"Enough all of you, Hinata will never give up her feelings for Naruto. She loves him very dearly and with all her heart", Kurenai said to all of them.

**End**

**I hope you like it. I had my reason for killing off Danzo already. Futuristic US Empire I called it that after playing the game Section 8 and watching Ghost in the Shell or I just like calling the US an empire but their weapons and vehicles are modern and some futuristic. The pairing is Hinata and Naruto.**

**Next: Harsh greeting **


	2. Futuristic US Empire

**Futuristic US Empire **

**This not a chapter, this is just weapons, vehicles and other stuff.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except if there OC**

**Military vehicles**

**Land**

M1 Abrams Tank

M2 Bradley IFV

Stryker APC

LAV-25 Reconnaissance vehicle

Assault Amphibious vehicle APC

Cougar HE

Oshkosh MATV

Hummer/Humvee

Dune Buggy

M270 MRL

M109 Howitzer

MIM-104 Patriot SAM

M35am truck

Palletized Load System truck

M-970 Semi-trailer refuelled truck

M42 Duster AA

XS1 Goliath/AST (Advance warfare)

**Air**

A-10 Thunderbolt II

AC-130 Spectre

B1 Lancer

B2 Spirit

B52 Stratofortress

C-17 Globemaster III

E-3 Sentry

F-15 Eagle

F-22 Raptor

F-35 Lightning II

KC-10 Extender

V-22 Osprey

MH-6 Little Bird

AH-64 Apache

CH-47 Chinook

UH-60 Black Hawk

F/A-18 Hornet

MH-53 Pave Low

F-14 Tomcat

SU-47 Berkut

PAK FA

SU-33 Flanker-D

Mil Mi-24 Hind

Mil Mi-17

**Sea**

Iowa-class Battleship

Nimitz-class Aircraft carrier

Wasp-class amphibious assault carrier

Landing Craft Air Cushion

Landing Craft Utility

Ticonderoga-class Cruiser

Arleigh Burke-class Destroyer

Spruance-class Destroyer

Oliver Hazard Perry-class Frigate

Independence-class Corvette

Los Angeles-class Submarine

Tarantul-class Corvette

**Weapons**

**Assault Rifles**

XM8

M16

G36

A-91

M4

MR8 (Ghost Recon)

FAMAS

FN SCAR

FN2000

QBZ-95

SAR-21

TAR-21

ARC

Steyr AUG

QBZ-03

CX4 Storm

ARX 160

Saritch 308

**Submachine guns**

FN P90

TDI Vector

MP5

HK UMP

LF-57

Steyr TMP

Kimel AP-9

MP7

**Light/Heavy Machine guns**

M249

PKP 6P41 Pecheneg

M240

M134 Minigun

MG42

M60

QBB-95

GAU-19/A

Knight's Armament

**Pistol**

Desert Eagle

M9

FN Five-seven

KAP-40 (Black ops 2)

AMT Automag V

HK USP Match

Beretta 92FS Inox (Revy's Style)

Colt 1911

**Revolvers**

Colt Anaconda

Chiappa Rhino 60DS

SW Model 629 Stealth Hunter

Taurus Raging Bull (COD ghost)

Taurus Model 608

**Rocket Launchers**

FGM-148 Javelin

FIM-92A Stinger

AT4

**Shotguns**

SPAS-12

Striker

AA-12

TOZ-104

Benelli Nova

**Grenade Launchers**

XM25 CDTE

M79

MGL

**Sniper rifles**

M82

RSASS

Dragunov

M14 EBR

FN Ballista

M95

M110

M95 Black Arrow

XM2010

**Infantry**

Troopers (Resembles the Secret service from Black ops 2)

Navy Seals

Navy

Air Force

Helicopter Gunner

Force Recon Troopers

Ghost Recon (Future Soldier version)

Haven Troopers (Metal Gear 4)

Ghost Task Force Stalker (COD Ghost)

Female Spec Ops/3rd Spec Ops group, Wide Range Communications Platoon (Jormungand)

Phantoms (Ghost Recon)

**Characters OC and Parallel**

**Ghost Recon**

John Dimitri Kozak

Robert Bonifacio Pepper

James Grant Ellison 30K

Cedric Ferguson Ghost Lead

Bones

**Ghost Tasks Force Stalker**

Logan Walker

David Walker Hesh

Thomas A Merrick

Keegan P Russ

Alex V Johnson Ajax

Kick

**Helicopter Gunner**

Gunner (OC)

**Troopers**

Kira Yamato (Gundam seed/Parallel Version)

Yoishi (OC)

Rex Yamato (OC/Resembles Kira Yamato but wears an eye-patch on the right)

SY (OC)

Kooper (OC)

Blackburn (OC/Resembles Shani Andras from Gundam seed)

Monty (OC)

Kirby (OC)

Alexander F Seiei (OC/Parallel version of Setsuna F Seiei)

**Haven Troopers**

Robin Sena (Witch Hunter Robin/Parallel Version)

Valencia (OC)

Lacus Clyne (Gundam Seed/Parallel Version)

Meer Campbell (Gundam Seed/Parallel Version)

Soma Peries (Gundam 00/Parallel Version)

Mayu Asuka (Gundam Seed/Parallel Version)

Cagalli Yula Athha (Gundam Seed/Parallel Version)

Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur/Parallel Version)

Tia Durer/Trig (Starship Troopers Invasion/Parallel Version)

Aria (OC/Resembles the Aria from Legend of Heroes 3 song of the Ocean)

Hilde Schbeiker (Gundam Wing/Parallel Version)

Lucrezia Noin (Gundam Wing/Parallel Version)

Kelly Tasker (Zoids/Parallel Version)

Naomi Fluegel (Zoids/Parallel Version)

**Female Spec ops/3rd Spec ops group, Wide Range Communication Platoon**

Hex (Jormungand/Parallel Version)

**End**

**Some stuff the US military don't use in real life and some are only use for training not actual mission. Some units are just fictional and stuff are retired. Troopers replaces the Marine corp. All US Soldiers are train Ninjas also. I'm thinking of the Foot Ninjas who use guns from 1987 series and 2014 film. **


	3. Harsh greeting

**Harsh greeting**

**Here's the next chapter were the Konoha nins enters the western empire city and meets the emperor but it doesn't end well.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Konoha

People are running and taking cover because again the village is being bombardier this time B-52 stratofortress and they did more damage than the B-2 spirits.

"Kakashi and the others better get an alliance with the western empire soon because we can't keep up with this bombing", Tsunade said helping people from the rubble.

"If they successful then the US imperial air force will stand down", Shizune said helping Tsunade.

Western empire entrance

Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Tenten are near the entrance. The entrance is guarded by a group of western imperial samurais (resembling the Thunder and Red spider from Samurai 7 but human sizes) and some XS1 goliath/AST, plus the entrance have sentry turrets which are GAU-19/A.

"Ok we switch into our tourist disguise and pull out your fake ID", Kakashi said and they all did than move to the entrance.

"Halt state your business here", AST pilot said as the others including the samurais aim there GAU-19/A and advance katana swords at them. The sentries did the same as well.

"Were just tourists from the east just looking for a good time", Kakashi said a bit nervous because he doesn't know if the AST and samurais will buy it.

"Command we have another tourist group this time from the east", AST said calling command while the western imperial samurais and the other AST check their IDs.

"Your all clear go on in and you're in luck there are many tourists", the AST pilot said to them.

"One more thing take this map so you know where you are and where your going", the samurai said handing them maps.

Throne room

Naruto and Kyuubi are watching from the security camera that was mounted on one of the GAU-9/A sentries which was unknown to the Konoha nins.

"That's cue Kyuubi", Naruto said to her and she poofs away.

Western imperial city

"Wow the city is the size of Washington DC", Tenten said after looking at a picture size of which matches the western imperial city and DC.

Kurenai started to notice they're being watched by those samurais including Ghost recon who are cloaked.

"Hold it right there!"

The Konoha nins now find themselves surrounded by samurais and Humvees with a 50 cal turret on the top. Troopers armed with XM8, PKP 6P41 Pecheneg, FN P90 and TOZ-104 aimed them at the Konoha nins.

"Kiba no we came here to make an alliance not war", Kurenai said and Kiba complied.

The Konoha nins raise their hands as a sign of surrender as both US imp troopers and west imp samurai disarmed them. Than a flame emerges from the ground and through it is Kyuubi. Strangely nobody in the city seems to be afraid of her.

"Lady Kyuubi the Konoha nins has been apprehended", a trooper who reveals to be Kira Yamato told Kyuubi much to Konoha nins shocked when he just said Kyuubi.

"Good work captain. You Konoha people are all the same, showing up in places you're not welcome", she said and making fox growling sounds to them.

"Drop that female henge demon or should I say Naruto", Kiba was then shot in the right leg by Kira who pulled out his colt anaconda after he called Kyuubi Naruto.

"Let's get something strait mutt boy me and Naruto are not one person. Naruto is the jailer and am the prisoner, get that through your head", Kyuubi said stepping on Kiba's gunshot wound and he's screaming in pain.

"You came here to see the emperor? Well I'll take you all to him, by truck", she said as the Konoha nins board the M35A troop transport truck.

Time skip imperial palace

"Kyuubi why do you serve the emperor?" the shy Hyuga asked Kyuubi.

"I have my reason dear Hinata", Kyuubi answered Hinata.

Samurai guards bowed to Kyuubi than opens the doors and waiting for is the emperor himself who is Naruto which is still unknown to the Konoha nins.

"You wanted to see me, now you have. Now on to business and why have set foot in my land? And make it quick."

"Apologies for intruding your imperial majesty we came in need of assistance, our village is at war with Oto, Kumo and Iwa, we have no allies to aid us and that's why we came here", Kakashi speaks his mind.

"What would I gain from lending you hand?"

"Sire an alliance with your nation would greatly improve the way of life for our countries, I'm pretty sure of it", Kurenai said.

"You know what I see? I see group who only wanted to waste my time, resource and man power. I see a group of pathetic ninjas who wanted me to get involved to a village WHO BANISHED ME FOR DOING WHAT I WAS TOLD!" he shouted at them until his mechanical helmet falls off after he lowered his head revealing himself.

"NARUTO!" all called out his name.

"Surprise everyone and your request for aid is denied", what Naruto said made them shocked. Naruto would just leave Konoha and everything in it to its fate.

"NO Naruto Konoha is your home you have to help it", a tearfully Sakura begged him.

"That dust bomb is not my home anymore Sakura and all of you brought this upon yourselves and those corrupted civilians and elders have crossed the line. For the night it's the dungeon you will be staying, GET THEM OUT MY SIGHT!"

"Except for you Hinata you stay with me", Hinata runs up to Naruto and embrace him as the samurais drags the others away.

"I miss you Naruto", Hinata said with some tears flowing down her face.

"I miss you too Hinata", Naruto said and kissed her in the lips and she flushed red.

Kyuubi and everybody leave them alone for a moment. They have a lot of catching up to do.

"First lieutenant Alexander F Seiei I think it's time you told me and every one of the elemental nations of things of the past", Naruto said as Alexander opens a broadcast throughout the EN.

"As you wish Naruto Namikaze after all, I lived to see it all."

**END**

**So Naruto's Samurais are ones from Samurai 7 which is the Thunder and Red spider. Naruto's armor is the Red spider but the color is black and blue and has a blue cape. Kira Yamato and Alexander F Seiei get an appearance.**

**Next: Tales** **of the past**


	4. Tales of the past

**Tales of the past**

**This chapter is about things of the past told by Alexander F Seiei and everyone in the EN will hear about it.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Alexander's POV about the past

"Many years ago when Kyuubi was first unleashed by Madara Uchiha our US imperial forces objective was to kill Kyuubi. Mito Uzumaki warned us that our weapons wouldn't work on Kyuubi but we chose to at least try anyway."

End of POV

**Trying to kill Kyuubi**

Uzushiogakure

Dozens of UH-60 black hawks, AH-64 apaches, MH-6 little birds, V-22 osprey, CH-chinooks, MH-53 pave lows, Mil Mi-17 and Mil Mi-24 hinds fly to the village after discovering Kyuubi will strike there. The plan was to place giant size chakra energy canisters which Kyuubi will feed on then kill her while she feeds.

"That's a lot chakra canisters", Hinako who is Hinata's mother said.

"Will use them to lure Kyuubi in", a US imp trooper name Yoishi said to her.

"How about a photograph", Hinako points her camera she took from the empire at the canisters.

Night time

All prepared now they await Kyuubi's arrival. Some troopers are up on the roof with weapons ready, down on the streets Hinako walks forward after noticing all of the manholes and with the use of her byakugan. Up the roof Yoishi using his binoculars is wondering what's going on.

"We got to get these manhole uncovered", Hinako told some haven troopers and they removed the manholes.

Roof

"What in Kami's name is she doing?"

Back on the streets while haven troopers open another manhole Hinako opens one more but suddenly growling sounds are heard underneath which means Kyuubi is there. Hinako ran back to the haven troopers as Kyuubi burst out from the ground, well she use her byakugan again just to see that one coming before she ran. Kyuubi than marched her way to the canisters while she knocks some of the equipment of the US imps, troopers and haven troopers take cover and grab their weapons. Finally Kyuubi began to feed on the canisters. Hinako takes 2 photographs of it.

Command

"Sergeant Yoishi fire at will", a guy in the radio ordered.

Uzushiogakure

Yoishi quickly grabs the radio after hearing the order.

"Fire, fire!" he shouted very loud in the radio.

Both US imp troopers and haven troopers open fire at Kyuubi, M1 Abrams tanks and M270 MRL even open fire but that doesn't seem to do anything other than make Kyuubi's wounds heal. Kyuubi than dodges incoming rockets and they blew up a building and damaged some of the other buildings which cause debris to fall on top of both troopers and haven troopers. Kyuubi than begins to ran away.

"OH KAMI!"

Hinako runs not wanting to be stomped on but trips and falls. Kyuubi knocks a structure which is about to fall on top of her but she use rotation to prevent that.

US imp troopers and haven troopers continue and hopelessly shooting as Kyuubi stomps on their M1 Abrams tanks and knocks their M270 MRL. Next 2 Humvees pursue Kyuubi and shooting her with mounted M60 lmg but Kyuubi fires her tailed beast ball which destroys both Humvees.

Alexander's POV

"After that battle Kyuubi was gone for a while and we choose to try again with the same plan, but Kyuubi would realize it's the same trap."

End of POV

**Trying again**

"She's leaving dammit fire, fire at will", Yoishi and all troopers and haven troopers open fire and Kyuubi leaves the scene.

Kyuubi jumps over a building as dozens AH-64 apaches hiding behind the buildings fire their guns on Kyuubi while still running.

"Fire", the next group open fire and their M1 Abrams tanks and M270 MRL fires their cannons and rockets but Kyuubi avoided both rockets.

"Raven flight evasive maneuvers", an apache pilot said to the others as they avoid the rockets.

Again Kyuubi stomps on their tanks and knocks their M270 MRL while both troopers and haven troopers scatter.

"She's heading for the water", the apache pilot said.

At the bridge all troopers and haven troopers keep shooting at Kyuubi. Tanks and MRL also kept firing until Kyuubi jumps over them and into the water.

Alexander's POV

"Both attempts failed and so Mito told us she will sealed Kyuubi into her right after Hashirama Senju defeats Madara Uchiha and Kyuubi. Mito became the first jinchuuriki but as she aged she pass it to Kushina Uzumaki mother of our friend Naruto Uzumaki. While in that state Kumo kidnaps her because they wanted control of Kyuubi but Minato saved her and prevented Kumo plans. Soon after these years we never saw Uzushiogakure again and years have pass old friends like Hinako Hyuga was never seen again as well. Then came the day Kushina was ready to give birth to Naruto and start a family with her husband Minato Namikaze, but this was interrupted by I masked man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha or if it was him who then unleashed Kyuubi once more which cost so many lives including Minato and Kushina. Naruto would live as the jinchuuriki but is hated by civilians, some ninjas and corrupted council members who knew nothing about the purpose of the jinchuuriki. Some want him dead and some wanted to make him into a weapon due to a notion that the tailed beast are destined to be weapons, Danzo is delusional with this belief. Without Hashirama, Tobirama and Senjus corruptions are free to land on Konoha."

**End**

**Alexander F Seiei is an OC although he resembles Setsuna F Seiei from gundam 00 he is a parallel version of him. Hinata's mother, her name is unknown so I chose her name Hinako. I like those battle scenes from 1998 Godzilla.**

**Next: Return to Konoha**


	5. Other US Imperial Stuff

**Other US Imperial stuff**

**This is just other vehicles, ships, mechs and other machinery that the futuristic US Empire uses.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**Tau'ri/Stargate**

**Starships**

BC-303 Battlecruiser

BC-304 Battlecruiser

Aurora-class Battleship

Destiny

Atlantis Hive Ship

Anubis Ha'tak

Al'kesh

Ori Warship

**Starfighters**

F-302 Fighter-Interceptor

X-301 Interceptor

X-302 Hyperspace Fighter

**Others**

Space Shuttle

**Tactical Strike Fighter/Muv-Luv**

F-14 Tomcat

F-15 Eagle

F-18 Hornet

F-22 Raptor

F-35 Lightning

A-10 Thunderbolt II

SU-33 Flanker-D

SU-47 Berkut

**TSF Weapons**

WS-16 Assault Rifle

AMWS-21 Combat System

GAU-8 Avenger

GWS-Assault Cannon

MK 57 Squad Support Gun

A-97 Assault Cannon

**Zoids**

Lightning Saix (Cheetah)

Gun Sniper (Velociraptor)

Mad Thunder (Triceratops)

Gojulas Giga (Giganotosaurus)

Dark Horn (Styracosaurus)

Bio Tricera (Triceratops)

Death Stinger (Gunner)

Double Arm Lizard (Lizard)

Dark Spiner (Spinosaurus)

Rev Raptor (Velociraptor)

Storm Sworder (Pteranodon)

Mosasledge (Mosasaurus)

Gun Blaster (Ankylosaurus)

Bio Tyranno (Tyrannosaurus)

Bio Ptera (Pteranodon)

Bio Megaraptor (Megaraptor)

Bio Kentro (Kentrosaurus)

Mother Bio (Tyrannosaurus)

**Naruto Western Empire Tactical Strike fighters**

Type-00 Takemikazuchi

Type-81 Wadatsumi/A-6 Intruder

**Weapons**

Type-87 Assault Cannon

**End**

**For the Zoids I chose the ones I like.**


	6. Return to Konoha

**Return to Konoha**

**Here's the next chapter were the Kakashi and his team return to Konoha and gives their report after spending the night in prison in the western empire.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Dungeon west imperial city next morning

The dungeon resembles the Alcatraz prison but the cells are even larger for more than one prisoner to fit. The Konoha nins sits in one cell feeling sorry for what they did to Naruto and this what they get and Naruto will just leave their home to its fate. Outside the cell 2 imp samurais are playing chest until Kyuubi showed up.

"Open the cells", Kyuubi ordered.

"Yes Lady Kyuubi", they open the cell.

"It's time for you all to head back to Konoha and tell that old hag about what happen here."

Timeskip

The Konoha nins gets a ride back home in a MH-53 pave low helicopter and Kyuubi accompanies them.

"Do ever wonder why I attacked Konoha in the first place?"

"No why", Kurenai asked her.

"I was being controlled by Madara Uchiha", what Kyuubi said was very shocking.

"Madara Uchiha is still alive?"

"Yes Kakashi and he is the true leader of the Akatsuki, also it wasn't the first time he unleash me on Konoha, the first time was during his battle with Hashirama Senju then second time is when Kushina was giving birth to Naruto and Minato's time as Hokage.

"So everything that has happened and Akatsuki has done is all Madara Uchiha's doing", Ino said to Kyuubi.

"Yes Ino it's all his doing", Kyuubi said to Ino.

Sitting next to Ino is a weaken Sakura, during their stay Sakura was thrown into a agony booth (from Star Trek Terran Empire) most likely because the Harunos despises Naruto due to their fear on Kyuubi and loyalty to Sasuke Uchiha. So Sakura gets tortured for that.

Flashback during their stay

Sakura screams in pain inside the agony booth while US imp troopers watch. Naruto than shows up and he watches Sakura screams in pain even more.

"16 hours in the booth, impressive", Alexander F Seiei said to Naruto with a smirk in his helmet.

"Get her out of there and put her back in the cell with the others", Naruto said.

After pulling her out the booth troopers drag a weaken Sakura back to the cell where all the Konoha nins are.

End of the flashback

Finally they arrived at the village and the Konoha nins rappelled down the helicopter.

"This should be interesting once they find out Naruto is the emperor of the west", the MH-53 pilot said.

"And I like to see the looks in their faces when they hear Naruto is leaving them to their fate", the pilot said.

"Fly back to western imperial city, I'll come back on my own", Kyuubi said as she disappears from the helicopter.

Council room

"Report", Tsunade said to Kakashi.

"We came out empty handed Lady Hokage the emperor is not going to help us", what he said made everyone go why not.

"Also we found Naruto and he is the emperor", Kakashi said and everyone was shocked to hear that.

"That demon brat is the emperor", Sakura's mother loudly said until she was suddenly shot in the head by Sakura who was given a Desert Eagle from Kyuubi.

"You're not my mom anymore", Sakura now has a change of heart.

"Naruto isn't Kyuubi. We saw Kyuubi outside the seal and Kyuubi is a she", Shikamaru said to everyone.

Suddenly a circle of fire appears and Kyuubi emerges from it.

"Hello everyone Kyuubi here", Kyuubi greeted them.

"AHHHHHHH!"

MH-53 helicopter

"Hey did you hear that scream?"

"Maybe Kyuubi finally showed herself to the council", the pilot said.

Council room

A lot are terrified of Kyuubi presence even Tsunade is as well.

"Are you really Kyuubi?"

"Yes Lady Hokage I am Kyuubi, like Kakashi said before Naruto is not going to help you with your war, which means he is just going to leave you all to your fate", Kyuubi said to all them.

"Alexander was right after all, without Hashirama and the other Senjus corruption in Konoha is evitable", Sakura said sadden.

"Kyuubi tells the truth behind her attack on our village Lady Hokage", Kakashi said and everyone in the council awaits the answer.

"Madara Uchiha is behind it all and he is the true leader of the Akatsuki", everyone was shock to hear this news.

"Madara Uchiha will become an even greater threat than this war", Kyuubi said as a warning.

**End**

**Some stories I kill off Sakura but I will give her a change of heart on this one. I am saving the rest of Kyuubi's explanation for the next chapter. I do like that Agony Booth from Star Trek Terran Empire. The Madara Uchiha I'm taking about is the actual one. **

**It's not easy to tell how long a chapter is since I'm using Microsoft word. **

**Next: I never had a dream come true**


	7. I never had a dream come true

**I never had a dream come true**

**This next chapter has a song called I Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7. The song will be sung by Kushina Uzumaki but this when she was still alive.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Konoha

"You should all know Madara only sees all who hates Naruto because you thought he was me as his pawns, puppets, minions and underlings", Kyuubi said.

"But we all hated Madara for his betrayal", Hana said to her.

"But all hated Naruto more than him because you thought he was me", Kyuubi corrected.

"Plus you support the Uchiha clan so much ignoring what Madara Uchiha has done and what Sasuke doesn't know is he came back and this time he manage to convince his clan to join him", Sasuke became shocked to hear what Kyuubi said.

"Wait but my clan was against him during his betrayal how could they now agree to join him?"

"Well Sasuke your clan has a dark side known as the curse of hatred, everyone who succumbed to that turns against their friends and allies", Kyuubi explains to Sasuke.

"So that's why Madara did what he did", Sasuke said to her.

"Not quite sure if that's what happened to Madara Uchiha which triggered his betrayal or he did it by his own free will."

"Well my job here is done, time to head back to imperial city. All who still support Naruto can come along", Ayame, Teuchi, Konohamaru corps, Shizune, Anko and Yugao walked up to her.

"What about the rest of you Konoha nins who entered the city?"

"We'll stay Kyuubi but we will come to imperial city we already know where it is", Sakura said to Kyuubi.

"Very well then Sakura", but before they can leave someone called her.

"Where is Hinata?"

"Such a pain she's with Naruto, all she wanted is to be with him because she loves him, plus she is not coming back to this dust bomb which Naruto called it ", Shikamaru said to Hiashi.

"Then we'll retrieve her", he shouted.

"You will do no such thing Hiashi Hyuuga", Tsunade said to him.

"I do imagine something if you did Hiashi", Kyuubi said to him smirking.

Kyuubi's imaginations

Neji and Hiashi are about to enter the city to retrieve Hinata until the gate open showing duel M242 Bushmaster chaingun aimed at both of them. Hiashi attempted to step away but the duel M242 turn to him and blasted him away then Neji after he made some noise with his teeth.

End of imagination

Hiashi was sweating a lot for that imagination of Kyuubi after she and Naruto supporters left the same way she entered Konoha.

Imperial city

"Well that's was fast Kyuubi bringing my supporters here", Naruto said with Hinata by his side.

"Well that's done with it's time to listen to your mother Kushina Uzumaki's song right after she married your father but wasn't pregnant with you yet", Alexander F Seiei said opening a channel from the past.

There was Kushina wearing a beautiful wedding dress with a small headphone for everyone to hear her voice. US imperials and Konoha nins who are loyal to her and her husband are the audience. The music plays and Kushina began to sing.

"This song is called I never had a dream come true", Kushina said to the audience.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind. One regret from yesterday that just to grow in time. There's no use looking back or wondering. How it could be now or might have been. Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go._

_I've never had a dream come true. Till the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've move on. You'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say. You're the one I think about each day. And I know no matter where life takes to. A part me will always be with you._

_Somewhere in my memories. I've lost all sense of time and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind. There's no use looking or wondering. How it should be now or might have been. Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go._

_I've never had a dream come true. Till the day I found you. Even though I pretend that I've move on. You'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say. You're the one I think about each day. And I know no matter where life takes to. A part me will always be with you._

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head. Yes you will, say you will, you know you will. Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget. There's no use looking back or wondering. Because love is a strange and funny thing. No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye. No no no no._

_I've never had a dream come true. Till the day I found you. Even though I pretend that I've move on. You'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say (words to say). You're the one I think about each day. And I know no matter where life takes me to. A part of me will always be. A part of me will always be with you._

Everybody clapped and cheered at her as she bowed her head with some tears on her beautiful face.

End

"Wow my mom was very beautiful", Naruto said smiling.

"She was looking forward on being a mother the moment you born but Madara Uchiha had to ruin it all", Alexander said to him.

"By the way Naruto most of the others in Konoha choose to make a last stand but they will come to us when they fill like it", Kyuubi said to him.

"Let them come if they have too", Hinata said to her.

"By the way when is the US imperial emperor coming?"

"Oh his already on his way here Naruto with his wife", Alexander said to him.

"We need to talk when he arrives", Naruto said to him.

'I wonder if Orochimaru and his allies will have an ally who has guns like the Futuristic US Empire who will help them bring down Konoha', Naruto thought to himself.

Meanwhile outside the Elemental Nation

A large naval fleet of violet colored Kuzuetsov-class aircraft carriers, Nimitz-class aircraft carriers, Kirov-class battlecruisers, Kara-class destroyers/cruisers, Ticonderoga-class cruisers, Zumwalt-class destroyers, Krivak-class frigates, Tarantul-class corvettes, Alligator-class landing ships, Bora-class missile hovercrafts and Akula-class submarines are on their way to the Elemental Nation. On the battlecruiser is their flag that has 3 violet crystals in a shape of a trident. Inside all the ships all the soldiers of this military faction have their weapons ready and loaded.

**End**

**This military factions is fictional I will show in the next chapter. Oh I like that song from S Club 7 album. The emperor of the US Empire I have someone in mine for that.**

**Next: Artillery mayhem**


	8. Crystal Federation

**Crystal Federation**

**This is the fictional military force, their military vehicles, weapons and other stuff.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**Land**

T-90 Tank

BTR-90 APC

GAZ-Tigr 2975

BMP-2 IFV

9K Tungaska SAAW

Pantsir-S1 SAM

ZSU-23-4 Shilka AA

BM-30 Smerch MRL

Topol-MIBM

Ural-4320 Truck

Ural-63099 Typhoon Truck

TOS-1 MRL

BPM-17 APC

**Air**

Mil Mi-17

Mil Mi-24 Hind

MIG-29 Fulcrum

MIG-31 Foxhound

SU-27 Flanker

SU-33 Flanker-D

SU-35 Flanker-E

SU-47 Berkut

PAK FA

F-14 Tomcat

F-15 Eagle

F/A-18 Hornet

F-22 Raptor

F-35 Lightning II

A-10 Thunderbolt II

Typhoon

Ilyushin Il-76

TU-95 Bear

TU-160 Blackjack

B-1 Lancer

B-2 Spirit

AH-64 Apache

KA-50 Black Shark

Beriev A-50 AWACS

KC-10 Extender

**Sea**

Kuzuetsov-class Aircraft Carrier

Nimitz-class Aircraft Carrier

Kirov-class Battlecruiser

Kara-class Destroyer/Cruiser

Ticonderoga-class Cruiser

Zumwalt-class Destroyer

Krivak-class Frigate

Tarantul-class Corvette

Alligator-class Landing Ship

Zubr-class LCAC

Bora-class Missile Hovercraft

Akula-class Submarine

**Weapons**

**Assault Rifles**

FN FNC

G36

Steyr AUG

AKMS

AKS-47

Norinco Type-56-1

AKS-74U

Colt CAR-15

M4

M16

XM8

AK-47

Vektor R5

Valmet RK62

ARC

FN SCAR-L

A-91

**Shotguns**

Remington 870

**Submachine Guns**

FN P90

MP5

MAC-11

MP7

**Pistols**

Browning Hi-Power Mark 3

Pistolet VIS WZ 35

Colt XSE

Glock 17

HK Mark 23

Beretta 8000 Cougar F

Beretta 84

Beretta 92FS

CZ 75

SIG-Sauer GSR

Walther PPK

CZ 100

HK USP

Desert Eagle

SW M945 Compact

CZ 52

HK P7

M1911

SIG Pro SP 2022

SIG-Sauer P226

Taurus PT 2417

M9

Star 30 PK

Browning Mark 1

**Rocket Launchers**

FGM-148 Javelin

FIM-92A Stinger

RPG-7

Strela-2M23 Sava

**Light/Heavy Machine Guns**

FN Minimi Para

M249

IMI Negev

M134 Minigun

PKP-6P41 Pecheneg

**Sniper Rifles**

Remington 700 PSS

Blaser-R 93

IMI Galil sniper

HK SL8-4

TPG-1

DSR-1

KBP SVU

SR-25

M82

M4045

**Infantry**

Troopers (Same Russian soldiers from GR Future Soldier live action trailer)

Hazmat Troopers (Same Russian Soldiers from GR Future Soldier live action trailer)

Air Force

Navy

**Space stuff**

**Starships**

Lunar rings-class Battleship (Resembles the civilian ship with the ring from Battlestar Galactica 2003)

Hammerhead Shark-class Battleship (A battleship that looks like a hammerhead Shark)

Whale Shark-class Carrier (A carrier that looks like a whale shark)

**Starfighters**

F-302 Fighter-Interceptor (Violet colored)

**Others**

Manta ray-class dropship

**Tactical Strike Fighters/Muv Luv**

MIG-29 Fulcrum

MIG-31 Foxhound

SU-27 Zhuravlik

SU-47 Berkut

F-14 Tomcat

F-15 Eagle

F/A-18 Hornet

F-22 Raptor

F-35 Lightning II

A-10 Thunderbolt II

Typhoon

**Zoids**

Salamander (Pterosaur)

Rev Raptor (Velociraptor)

Gil Vader(Wyvern/Dragon)

Guysak (Scorpion)

Sea Striker (Manta Ray)

Barigator (Crocodile)

Hammerhead (Hammerhead Shark)

Geno Breaker (Tyrannosaurus)

**Leaders**

Caridad Yamato (Gundam Seed/Parallel Universe)

**End**

**All of the Crystal Federation's military vehicles, aircraft, naval ships, starfighters, tactical strike fighters and Zoids except for the starships are violet colored. All the guns are from Jormungand but not all of them. Soldiers uniform and armor are all black and grey colored, most likely urban camo and some of them are Americans, Russians and British. Caridad Yamato is the adopted mother of Kira Yamato from Gundam seed, making her the leader was just an idea I had for a long time. **


	9. Seduce, Titans, Burst Angel

**Seduce, Attack on Titan, Burst Angel**

**This is just a mini chapter, it's about what others are doing on EN West Empire.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Konoha Uchiha compound night time

Sasuke was just coming home and ready for bed until he hears some noises coming from his room.

"I guess it was nothing", Sasuke said after checking the room.

"Actually it was something Sasuke", Sasuke turns around startled when he heard the voice of a woman.

"Hex", Sasuke said her name.

Sasuke knows Hex was a member of the Female spec ops/3rd spec ops group, wide range communication platoon and the elderly sister of Kira Yamato, Rex Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha. She is in his home and she is wearing her civilian clothes (which she was wearing when she was going to seduce Spin from Jormungand). Sasuke knows Hex likes to seduce men for information or it's whatever she wants.

"Whoa Hex what are you doing?" he asked her while she pushes him into the big sofa.

Next thing Hex takes her long sleeve v-shirt off showing her big breast in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looks away but Hex grabs his face with both her hands and begins to rub his face in her breast making him turn bright red and have nose bleeds.

"Feels good Sasuke?" she asked while she feels his nose bleed streaming down her skin.

"Hex I think you can let go now", Sasuke begs Hex to stop but Hex isn't finished yet.

"But I'm just getting started Sasuke", Hex said she continues seducing Sasuke.

Imperial City Western Empire

On one part of the city there is a place called kill the titan run by Alexander F Seiei and his best friend Gunner the helicopter gunner. What they do there is they pick and teleport some giant humanoid monsters dubbed Titans from the planet name Titanus (the name I gave to the planet in the attack on titan universe) then they shrink them into human size then kill them.

"Ok Gunner let's get another Titan", Alex said as Gunner gets another pair of Titans from Titanus and shrinks them into human size.

Alex and Gunner armed themselves with cricket bat and a maul as the 2 shrunken human size Titans a deviant and smiling approaches them.

"Which one do you want to kill?"

"Ah the smiling one", Alex said to Gunner so they switch sides.

Alex and Gunner then wacks the 2 Titans on the face knocking them to ground, next they start beating the 2 Titans with their maul and cricket bat. Alex and Gunner started to get angry as they repeatedly beat the 2 Titans to death and blood is splattering on their armor.

1 minute later

Alex and Gunner are watching TV and having tea at the same time right after they killed the Titans.

"You got red on you", Gunner said to Alex after noticing the blood splatter on his armor.

Elsewhere on imperial city

Kira Yamato is having his date with his 4th girlfriend Meg (from burst angel) at a Chinese restaurant in imperial city and they are having a good time. Meg then asked if the waiter can speak Japanese but the waiter said he doesn't making Meg put his head on the table.

"Hey take it easy Meg the man doesn't speak Japanese", Kira said trying to calm Meg down.

"Well maybe he speaks to this", Meg pointing Kira's colt anaconda on the man's head.

"What the fu%k Meg", Kira said to Meg and he is wondering how Meg manages to get his colt anaconda while he wasn't looking.

"We are looking for a dish", Meg said smiling still has the colt anaconda on the man's head.

"No dessert just fortune cookies", the man said still scared.

Meg continues talking until she hears the other employees arming themselves with submachine guns then she gets up then shoots one while she holds the man and Kira takes cover then shoots another then another who is screaming and trying to gun her down. Meg then reloads Kira's colt anaconda then shoots another then another. Then Meg shoots the last one coming at her and the restaurant is clear.

"You good Kira", Meg asked her boyfriend.

"Let's get out of here", Kira said to her.

"Did I say we were done?"

"Look if you want the coke I'm sure we can find it someplace else", Kira said trying to reason with Meg.

"Were not going anywhere where's the blow", Meg asked the man.

"No blow", the man said then Meg press the hot nozzle of Kira's colt anaconda making a burning mark on his left cheek.

"Where's the blow", Meg asked again.

"No blow", the man said the same thing.

Meg then looks up the sealing the grabs a Kimel AP-9 smg the shoots around the sealing and there was the coke.

"Fill the bulb with that stuff", Kira did what Meg said as she taste the coke.

**End**

**Primarily I do like those scenes from Jormungand, Shawn of the dead and From Paris with love.**

**Epilogue**

Titanus

The smiling Titan removes the sealing that is trapping Kalura Yeager. Just before it can pick up Kalura then eat her the smiling Titan suddenly disappears from a bright light.

"What just happened were it go?" said a confused Kalura as she tries to crawl away.


	10. Love Interest, Relatives and Infantry

**Love interest, relatives and infantry**

**This is just showing the love interest, relatives and the US imperial infantry from different universe.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**Boba Fett/Darth Nihilus/Garrod Ran's love interest**

**Galactic Empire (Boba Fett/Darth Nihilus)**

Dark magician girl (Yugioh)

Kobayashi (Knights of Sidonia)

**Imperium of man (God-Emperor/Garrod Ran)**

Ferris Eris (Legend of the legendary heroes)

**Futuristic US Empire/Tau'ri (Garrod Ran)**

Anna Yuki (OC/Resembles Ferris Eris)

**Relatives**

Robin Sena (Younger Sister) (Witch Hunter Robin)

Valencia (Daughter) (OC)

Machi (Adopted little Sister/Galactic Empire, Star Wars Empire Only) (Blade of the Immortal)

**Kira Yamato's love interest**

**Galactic Empire**

Lacus Clyne (Gundam Seed)

Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur)

Muscat (Glass Fleet)

**Imperium of man**

Lacus Clyne (Gundam Seed)

Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur)

Muscat (Glass Fleet)

Amelia Ann McFly (Trigun)

**Futuristic US Empire/Tau'ri**

Lacus Clyne (Gundam Seed)

Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur)

Muscat (Glass Fleet)

Meg (Burst Angel)

**Relatives**

Rex Yamato (Older Brother) (OC)

Cagalli Yula Atha (Little Sister) (Gundam Seed)

Hex (Oldest Sister) (Jormungand)

**US Empire Infantry Alternate Universe**

**Dragon Empire/US Dragon Empire**

Kerberos Troopers (Jin Roh)

Air Force

Navy

Haven Troopers

Navy Seals

Female Spec Ops/3rd Spec Ops group, Wide range communication platoon

Ghost Recon

Ghost Task Force Stalker

Helicopter Gunners

Phantoms

**Futuristic US Empire/Road to a Ninja**

Troopers (The enemy soldiers from xXx state of the union)

Air Force

Navy

Navy Seals

Haven Troopers

Ghost Recon

Helicopter Gunners

Ghost Task Force Stalker

Female Spec Ops/3rd Spec Ops Group, Wide Range communication platoon

Phantoms

**Old US Empire**

Marine Corps

Navy

Air Force

Navy Seals

Delta Force

Force Recon Marines

Helicopter Gunners

Haven Troopers

Ghost Recon

**Allied States of America (Jericho)**

Marine Corps

Navy

Air Force

Helicopter Gunners

Navy Seals

Ghost Recon

Ghost Task Force Stalker

Haven Troopers

Female Spec Ops/3rd Spec Ops Group, Wide Range communication platoon

Phantoms

**Tau'ri (Stargate)**

Troopers

Air Force

Navy

Navy Seals

Ghost Recon

Phantoms

Haven Troopers

Ghost Task Force Stalker

Female Spec Ops/3rd Spec Ops Group, Wide Range communication platoon

**End**

**I just want to say Boba Fett/Darth Nihilus looks like Garrod Ran when unmasked, I say that because Garrod Ran is favorite character from After Wars Gundam X. The God-Emperor from Warhammer 40k is also Garrod Ran.**


End file.
